Loyalty
by hobbitatheartforever
Summary: Ella never belonged anywhere. It wasn't a nice feeling, not belonging, but as she realised it was never going to change, she got used to it. Perhaps change, however much she disliked it, was exactly what she needed, in form of an adventure, with an added addition of love, company, family and, best of all, belonging with it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**Please review, favourite, rate and comment my story! Also, keep an eye out for any movie quotes not from The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. AND, the first sentence of every chapter is from a book. Comment or PM your answers, it might just grant you a special prize... **

**In this chapter, there is one movie quote for you to identify, and don't forget to tell me your answers for that and the first sentence book quote!**

* * *

The rain had been falling for days. It had not stopped, and neither did it look like it would anytime soon. There were puddles all over the Shire, and the raindrops continued to sound _plip plop_ here and there. It was all very annoying, thought Ella as she sat on the window seat by the front door in Bag End. It overlooked Bilbo's well-kept front lawn, and she could see the individual raindrops hitting the bright petals of his flowers, tracing tracks like tears. She had come to her brother's to enjoy the Shire in its full glory (and her brother's company, but minor details), as he had boasted it to be of more beauty of the Elven kingdoms in which she resided. Of course, his excuse for the bad weather was that in April, downpours were often forecast, and the residents of the Shire remained indoors for most of that month. It sounded ridiculous to Ella, but then again, her brother was one of a ridiculously colourful personality.

Suddenly, the clouds disappeared and all the water seemed to evaporate back up into the heavens from which it came. Pushing her thick curly brown hair off her face, Ella sat up to see a large shadow cast over the front path. A tall figure, robed in grey, ambled up to the small gate at the front of the house. He used a large twisted twig as a walking stick, and had a very long, tangled grey beard which matched his large bushy eyebrows that sat like the fur trimming on Ella's boots over his eyes. He stopped and looked at the large green door that marked the entrance to Bilbo's comfortable hobbit hole. He turned swiftly on his heel and walked on past the house towards the Bree road.

"Bilbo!" Ella called.

"Yes!" Bilbo replied, his voice echoing off the low curved ceilings of Bag End.

"The rain has stopped!"

"Has it?" Bilbo's voice sounded clearer now, as if he had stood up from what he was doing.

"Yes. And it is quite sunny outside, warm enough to sit out."

Bilbo's head popped around the corner, his curly brown hair sticking out awkwardly, with a thin coating of remnants of cobwebs and dust on top.

"Well, in that case, we must go outside!" He grinned. "Let me go and fetch my pipe and we will enjoy the sunshine while it lasts."

"Yes, we must." Ella murmured under her breath as she stood up and stretched. She wasn't tall enough to touch the ceiling with her unusually long fingers, so the hobbit hole was a good size for her, not too big, like the elven halls of Rivendell and Greenwood. She spent most of her time living with the elves who had brought her up, in Greenwood, but often took trips to Rivendell to see her best friend, Arwen. It was also was conveniently close to her half-brother's house, so she visited Bilbo when she could. He was always there to welcome her with open arms- he liked visitors as much as the next Hobbit. It always puzzled her as to how Bilbo could love her despite the fact that she was the image of her mother's treachery. She'd never asked him, but it was not his nature to hate. Bilbo was a very warm person, but he did hate disorder. Everything had to be just so, or he was not happy. Ella did not possess this trait- she was organized, but preferred to go with the flow as it was.

Bilbo reappeared, pipe in hand, dressed in his favourite yellow waistcoat. Ella was rather partial to it as well; it had a very elvish pattern all over it, which made her feel more at home. Bilbo was curious about the way of elves, but his curiosity was gratified by his books, unlike Ella, who preferred to see what was beyond her own front door. She supposed this was from her father. Her mother's letter had never disclosed names of any sort about her father, but Ella could establish that he was not a hobbit. She knew nothing else, and wasn't particularly eager to find out more either, so life was good as it was.

Bilbo settled himself on the bench in the shadier part of the garden while Ella found a sunny spot and presently dozed off to sleep. Ella was a vivid dreamer, and often found that whilst she slept her daydreams turned into nightmares. Lately, she had been having the same recurring one. It involved Bilbo and a great number of other beings, not hobbits, but of equal height to such creatures, and herself. And now, come to think of it, the bearded man in grey who had come to their gate earlier might have appeared once or twice. How strange!

In her dream, this company were on a never ending journey. That was the nightmarish element- it never ended. Now, however, one of the characters was there, but none of the others. An intense image filled her head.

She was lying in her bed in Bag End, curled up in her blankets. She was facing the window, which was wide open, a light summery breeze blowing in. A figure appeared at the window. She didn't know who it was, only that she had seen them before, and they were beckoning her closer. As she untangled herself from her bedclothes, the figure climbed through the window.

"Forget them. Forget them all. Come with me…" The figure whispers and she reached out, until she was falling…

Falling…

Ella's eyes opened with a violent blink.

"Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others. And who do we have here?"

"Inform the who? What? No, no, no! You've got the wrong hobbit! In fact, you've got the entirely wrong species!"

Ella sat, and scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, took in the man, or rather wizard, who stood before her. It was the same man who she had seen earlier that very morning!

"You!" She said accusingly, the word tumbling out of her mouth in a very un-Tookish manner.

"Yes, me. I am Gandalf and Gandalf means-"

"You! We all know that." Bilbo interrupted, looking altogether confused and uncomfortable.

"Gandalf," Ella breathed in wonder. "The one with the fireworks that you always talked about, Bilbo! It's him!"

"Why does everyone always remember my fireworks, and seemingly nothing else about me!" grumbled Gandalf, looking very aggravated by the whole situation.

Bilbo, having stood up to collect letters from the letter box, sat down with a loud thump, chewing his pipe nervously.

"Ella, dear, I think it would be best if you went inside while I- erm- deal with Mister Gandalf."

Ella stood up reluctantly. She was offended that Bilbo should ask her to go away, while he _dealt_, as he put it, with Gandalf. It was a rather a childish way of mind, but Ella wanted to stay and talk to such a legendary person. It wasn't every day a wizard turned up on your door step.

Gandalf seemed to be in a similar frame of mind.

"Bilbo Baggins!" he boomed, the sky turning slightly darker as he frowned on.

"Y-ye-ess." Bilbo stuttered, shrinking with fear.

"I shall inform the others!"

Gaining strength, Bilbo stood up, and placed his hands on his hips.

"No. No. No! Wait! We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" Bilbo turned on his heels, and marched into Bag End, pulling a stunned Ella with him.

"I thought I told you to go inside!"

"I forgot."

Bilbo slammed the door shut and gave Ella a very condescending look. There was a glint in his eye, one that Ella had never seen before. She didn't like it, not one bit. With another glance out of the window, Ella stormed off to her room. Her brother was so desperately maddening sometimes. Burying herself in a book, Ella began to forget that anything was said about the certain 'others' Gandalf had mentioned.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Any questions or requests for the story line, PM me! I am grateful for any comments or criticism you chose to make. **

**I update every Wednesday and Sunday (hopefully!)**

**Hobbit at heart xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellloooo! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights go to Tolkien for his amazing world of amazingness, and Peter Jackson for his also incredibly incredible film of Tolkien's amazingness. I have used the script, so thank you to whoever made the script available for me to use- much appreciated! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was 7 minutes after midnight. Ella was awake, for she had had the same recurring nightmare again. It no longer frightened her, but due to its repetition, it was bothersome, like a small itch that you cannot itch away. It was decided that staying awake was the only cure, and Ella had taken the liberty to make herself a pot of tea and to get her book. Bilbo had lent it to her; it was by a hobbit fellow that he had known as a child. Ella was bored of it, it showed no advance on the plot line, and since it was the 111th page, something should have happened. Her tea had gone cold, and the milk had begun to float along the top.

Ella detached herself from her warm, comfortable spot on the bed to close the window. It took her three small steps to reach the window, by which time her feet were numb with cold. You see, Ella had not inherited her mother's hairy hobbit feet. Unfortunately, her feet were rather hairless, making them rather susceptible to the cold. That was the bad thing about not having hobbit feet. Of course, there were many positives, like being able to wear shoes which matched her clothes, but somehow, Ella felt a part of her was missing without hobbit feet. She blamed her father.

Although she never knew him, she hated her father. Hate was a strong word, the elves always told her, but a part of her could never fully understand why someone would destroy a loving home, and then, as if it couldn't get any worse, abandon the child! But Bilbo had never said anything against her father, so she presumed there was no way around the subject. As she didn't even know what race he was, Ella was in no position to judge the rest of his race. Anyway, that would be judgemental.

Slowly, but surely, the sun began to rise. The sky went from a dark blue, with clusters of silver stars dotted in the sky, to a dusky purple. Ella watched, fascinated by this natural beauty, as this then graduated to a pale pink, and then further onto a beautiful muted orange. Finally, the sun rose to its position in the sky for a new day. It began much like the day before had ended, the sky a clear blue with a few fluffy clouds skirting the sky. It was going to be the perfect day, Ella sighed, she could just tell.

A few minutes later, Bilbo stuck his head around the door.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Ella hesitated for a split second before replying in an equally happy tone.

"Hello Bilbo! I slept like a log, thank you!"

As Bilbo continued to burble something about second breakfast, Ella pondered her own answer. She had shocked even herself by telling a lie. It was necessary; she didn't feel like explaining just how badly she slept. Knowing Bilbo, he would have sent her off the herbalist for sleeping pills or something of the sort, and made her stay in bed for at least a week. As much as she loved him, Bilbo could over worry about everything for absolutely no reason.

Dragging herself out of bed, Ella began to dress. Opening the wardrobe, she realised that today was her last day in the Shire. She had repacked all the clothes that she had worn so she wouldn't say longer than she should. Pulling the final outfit from the hanger, a feeling of dread filled her. How would she tell Bilbo that she was leaving? He would be heartbroken that she only told him today! She mused this all the way through pulling on a pair of brown breeches and a floaty blue top that fell to a way above her knees, and was still considering it when she met Bilbo at the breakfast table. It was still infuriating her whilst she buttered her perfectly toasted muffin and poured herself a large cup of raspberry tea. She couldn't enjoy it, despite the fact it was her favourite beverage. She was just so worked up.

"Are you alright? You seem so distant."

Bilbo's calm voice popped her thought bubble, and she snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how much fun I've had here. The Shire is such a lovely place; you're right, its beauty definitely competes with that of Rivendell."

"You're rambling. You're leaving today, aren't you?" As Bilbo's face dropped, Ella's stomach did too.

"Well- I, erm- it's just-…"

"No, no, you said two weeks, and it's been two weeks. You must go home. It's a long journey and the elves will worry."

"Oh, Bilbo…" Ella put her face in her hands. "If only I didn't have to go back. I want to stay here!"

And she did. Ella had never felt so at home anywhere else. It was the first place that allowed her a degree of comfort; everyone here was her height, and no one judged her by her size. Not like at home. But that was the problem. It was home. And as much as Ella didn't belong in the elves' kingdoms, she had made a home there. From the time Gandalf had brought her to the gates of Mirkwood in a small bundle of cloth under the instruction of her mother, she had hollowed a little hole in the hearts of the elves. She would be missed, but loathed at the same time, but it was still home.

Wiping tears from her cheeks, she stood up.

"Bilbo, I must go home. I don't want to go, but this is not my home. I belong at my home."

"You could stay here. I'd love the company!" Bilbo stuck his bottom lip out and Ella wondered how he wasn't crying.

"I can't." Whispering, she walked away from the breakfast table, tears streaming down her face like the rain that had streaked down the windows for days before.

The rest of the day passed with no interaction between the two hobbits living at Bag End. Ella sat in silence in her room, her knees curled up to her chest, hands over her pointed ears, blocking out the noise of the cheerful world around her. Bilbo sat motionless in his favourite armchair, staring at Ella's usual chair. An hour before supper, Ella's door opened. A fresh faced Ella walked out, a skip in her step. She was smiling widely; almost bringing sunshine with her every step.

"Bilbo! I have an idea!"

"Ella, my dear!"

Collapsing on her little armchair, Ella clasped her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. Her chin sat on top her knuckles, and her little face shone with radiance. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at his younger sister.

"You come with me!"

Aghast, Bilbo stood up, using the back of his chair to support himself. Ella sat up, waiting patiently for his answer.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not go prancing off, leaving my house, not to mention the garden! I can't just leave! What would the neighbours say?"

Ella's face dropped. Bilbo felt as though he had kicked a puppy. He often forgot that however mature Ella was, she was still 20 years younger than himself.

"But you could see the elves! Bilbo, you always say you want to see the elves. You said! And it would be such fun! Oh, Bilbo, please?" Ella's bottom lip trembled dangerously, and her large stormy grey eyes filled with sparkling tears. Bilbo sighed.

"Well, look, I can't promise anything. I'll have to think about it."

Ella's eyes transformed from stormy to a clear, bright blue almost instantly. Maybe that was the light, but Bilbo was pretty sure it…. Just happened.

"Thank you Bilbo!" She squealed, hugging Bilbo, making him roll his eyes.

"Now, get off me so I can go and make some dinner." He said gently, pushing her off.

Ella stood up quickly and followed Bilbo into the kitchen where he began to prepare a delicious meal of fish and vegetables. Bilbo was a keen cook, and Ella loved his food. He put so much thought into it. In Mirkwood, the meals were prepared without much consideration and then dumped on the table. Rivendell was much the same. Ella remembered the cake he had made for her arrival. It was a fruit cake, perfectly moist with just the right balance of fruit in it. The icing was even more incredible. Bilbo had coated it in white icing, and then had written in his flawless cursive:

"Welcome to Bag End!"

It had been finished with tiny delicate flowers around the edge, and there was even a little garden of plant around the bottom of the cake. It tasted even better, if that was possible, than it tasted. To say she was impressed with a huge understatement. It didn't even begin to cover her feelings.

Just as they sat down to eat, the doorbell gave a shrill shriek. Both hobbits sat still, their pointed ears perked up as they listened. Placing his cutlery down, Bilbo jumped to his feet, starting smartly in the direction of the front door. Opening the door, he revealed a tall dwarf, with an impressive array of tattoos across his arms and the top of his bald head. Hearing Bilbo's grunt of surprise, Ella also made her way towards the door. She stood motionless at the slightly imposing dwarf standing on their doorstep, her mouth forming a small awed 'o'. The dwarf in question, who was now rather bemused by the two overwhelmed hobbits before him, bowed slightly at the waist.

"Dwalin, at your service."

* * *

**We have dwarf movement! Please, comment, rate, review, favourite, PM me, follow, everything and anything! All criticism, praise, tips, tricks, grammar issues, spelling errors, please tell me! **

**Also, qotd;**

**Kili or Fili?**

**hobbit at heart x**


End file.
